fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wii
The Wii ( ) is Nintendo's fifth home console and the direct successor to the Nintendo GameCube. A distinguishing feature of the console is its wireless controller, the Wii Remote, which can be used as a handheld pointing device and detect movement in three dimensions. Another distinctive feature of the console is WiiConnect24, which enables it to receive messages and updates over the Internet while in standby mode. It is also backward compatible, thus able to play all official GameCube games. The console was first released on November 19, 2006. The philosophy behind the console was to make gaming accessible for everyone, including those who are not initially interested in gaming. This is reflected in slogans like "Wii would like to play" and "Experience a new way to play". The Wii Menu operating system interface is designed around the concept of television channels. Separate channels are graphically displayed in a grid and are navigated using the pointer capability of the Wii Remote. It is possible to change the arrangement of the channels by holding down the A and B buttons. There are six primary channels: *The Disc Channel, which allows users to play Wii and GameCube titles. This channel displays the name of the Wii title that is present in the drive and plays a sound clip along with a short video clip. If a GameCube title is in the drive, it displays the GameCube logo and plays the GameCube's default startup sound, but does not display game logos or identifying information. This is the only channel that cannot be moved across the Wii Menu. *The Photo Channel, where you can view downloaded photos. To view these, insert an SD-card with the photo's on it, and the Wii will automatically show them in an slideshow. You can also edit these photo's and play the music stored on the SD card while on this channel. *The Wii Shop Channel, an online shop for the Wii video game console that allows users to download Virtual Console and WiiWare games, extra game content, and new channels. Downloading may require redeeming Wii Points. Consumers can purchase Wii Points by an online credit card transaction or by purchasing a Wii Points Card at retail stores. To use the Wii Shop Channel, you must have access to the internet through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. *The Mii Channel lets you create and customise avatars, which can be used in several Wii games. *The News Channel allows users to access news headlines and current news events obtained from the Internet. The content is automatically updated and viewable via WiiConnect24. This was one of two Channels which were initially unavailable at launch, but activated through firmware updates. *The Forecast Channel allows weather reports and forecasts to be downloaded onto the console from the Internet via the WiiConnect24 service. Also, certain games can use this Channel to simulate weather conditions depending on the player's region. Like the News Channel, the Forecast Channel was not available at launch. Several other Channels can be downloaded for free on the Wii Shopping Channel such as: The Internet Channel, the Everybody Votes Channel, and the Check Mii Out Channel. Additional channels are available for download from the Wii Shop Channel. Fire Emblem-related Even though the Wii uses motion detection through its Wii Remote and Sensor Bar, this innovative new system has taken no real presence in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the current only Fire Emblem title for the system. However, due to its backward compatibility, the Wii is able to play the only official GameCube game, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. All five of the older Fire Emblem titles released on home systems are downloadable through the use of the Virtual Console, but are only available on the Japanese Wii Shop Channel. However, Nintendo says they will use the opportunity of the Virtual Console to translate a few games from Japanese to English. They have recently translated a few games for the audiences in other regions (although for a higher price), giving hope to fans that the older Fire Emblem games will see release in the rest of the world. Virtual Console Titles Japan Only *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Super Famicom - December 26, 2006) *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' (Super Famicom - January 30, 2007) *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Super Famicom - July 15, 2008) *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (Famicom - October 20, 2009) *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (Famicom - November 4, 2009) External links *Wii Wiki *Wikipedia article on the Wii Category:Game consoles